Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a photonics technology, and in particular, to a waveguide with a reduced phase error and a photonics device including the same.
A silica-based arrayed waveguide grating (AWG) has been used for the optical communication. However, since the silica-based AWG has a size of several square centimeter or more, there are technical difficulties, such as low productivity and an increase in volume of related optical components. To overcome these technical difficulties of the silica-based AWG, there has been suggested a silicon-based AWG configured to have a small size of about several hundred square micrometers.
The silicon-based AWG includes core and clad layers that have a large difference in refractive index. In this case, however, a fluctuation in a sidewall profile of a waveguide may result in various technical problems, such as large phase error, wavelength reproducibility, and cross talk. A curved waveguide is especially vulnerable to the phase error problem caused by the fluctuation in a waveguide sidewall profile.